Las nuevas gemas de Cristal
by StevenUniverseFicsX2
Summary: Tras los eventos sucedidos en la tierra, y al no haber recibido señal de las 3 gemas mandadas, El Homeworld envia una gema, la cual desatara varios eventos inesperados...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. La llegada de Luna.

Era una mañana tranquila para los defensores de la tierra, las crystal Gems, mientras Perla ordenaba el templo, Steven, Connie y Amatista veían en la televisión The Crying Breakfast Friends, Garnet estaba de misión y León descansaba en la alfombra cerca del sofá.

-¡AMATISTA!- Grito perla desde abajo, haciendo llamar la atención de Amatista.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Pregunta Amatista sin retirar la vista de la televisión.

Perla agarro un trozo de pizza putrefacto debajo de una prenda; fue caminando y se interpuso entre los tres y la caja distractora, haciendo que se disgusten.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- Pregunta Perla sosteniendo el resto enfrente de todos.

-Qué asco- Dice Connie tapándose la nariz debido al mal olor.

-Tiene mo- Dice Steven sorprendido.

-La pizza que no termine- Dice Amatista, quitándole el trozo, el cual tira a su boca- Tiene un toque de sabor extra.

-En serio, cada vez me sorprendes más- Se retira Perla, para terminar de ordenar el templo.

Mientras Perla arreglaba y los demás terminaban de ver su programa, algo en otra parte de la galaxia sucedía, para precisar en el HomeWorld, en una gran central, había una gema con tono pálido de su piel, labios gruesos, nariz puntiaguda, ojos como los de amatista, salvo su color de ojos azul oscuro, portaba una blusa de manga larga de color azul oscuro con blanco que termina en el vientre, cabello gris largo y lacio, con un fleco que cubre su ojo y parte de la cara izquierda, pantalón negro con un cinturón negro, y unos tacones de punta del mismo color, su gema se encontraba en su cuello, una Moon Stone o piedra de la Luna.

-¿Sabe cuál es su misión?, cierto Piedra de la Luna- Hablo una voz imponente, la cual no era visible debido a que se encontraba en las sombras.

-Si lo sé, Gran Yellow Diamond- Afirmo Luna tomando una posición militar.

Luna fue caminando por un pasillo, seguida de dos gemas.

Una de color turquesa, sus labios eran gruesos, su nariz recta, no tan alta como Luna, cabello lacio-ondulado de color turquesa el cual estaba peinado con un gran fleco alzada que apenas rozaba con su ojos derecho, tenía un vestido que le llegaba hasta sus muslos de tirantes, este vestido tenía una decoración de rombos, un gran rombo que cubría su pecho y una parte del vientre, de este en su parte superior tenía dos rombos de un octavo de su tamaño, del lado izquierdo y derecho, y un rombo más grande que los demás abajo del primero, de su pecho a su vientre, el espacio dejado por los rombos era gris, a partir de la mitad del ultimo rombo era turquesa, se notaba que usaba unos pantalones negros cortos con unas botas largas de tacón turquesa que alcanzaban arriba de la rodilla, su gema por obviedad una turquesa y se encontraba en su mejilla izquierda, finalmente unos enormes ojos llenos de arrogancia, sus labios gruesos pintados de un turquesa más fuerte color turquesa.

La otra gema era gris, era un poco más alta que turquesa, pero no más que Luna, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, a diferencia del de turquesa, era lacio, tenía una pequeña parte de este parado, nariz ancha, sus labios eran delicados, sus ojos mostraban indiferencia, tenía un triángulo equilátero pequeño más oscuro de su piel, bajo su ojo izquierdo, al lado de sus labios dos triángulos isósceles más pequeños que el equilátero, su cuerpo era como el de perla, su ropa era una camisa que termina entre el vientre y el abdomen, con tres rombos, uno en el centro, los dos de izquierda a derecha, grises, lo demás era negro, un short de color negro, salvo un triángulo equilátero que se formaba desde la mitad de este hasta los extremos del muslo, finalmente unas botas grises con un triángulo negro, su gema se encontraba en el centro del pecho, una Onyx.

-Buena suerte, Lunita- Dijo Turquesa-

-Gracias, verdecita- Respondió Luna de mala gana.

-Fíjate a quien le hablas grosera- Dijo Turquesa mostrando su engreismo.

-Sí, me fijo que desperdicio mi tiempo contigo- Finalizo Luna.

-Esa no es manera de hablar a tu superior, tu ingra- La boca de Turquesa fue tapada por la mano de Onyx.

-Turquesa, solo nos estas retrasando- Aclaro Onyx- Bien te recuerdo tu misión: Localizar al grupo de investigación que se extravió, eliminar problemas que fueron reportados por una tal Peridot y Declarar en conquista el planeta conocido como Tierra- Dijo Onyx, quien leía un reporte.

-Entendido- Dijo Luna, entrando en un pequeño tubo.

-Pues buena suerte- Dijo Onyx.

Onyx dio una señal a Turquesa de afirmación, a lo cual Turquesa presiono el botón rojo, haciendo que salga disparada una capsula con un único destino: La tierra…

Una semana más tarde.

Las Crystal Gems, Connie, León y Greg estaban haciendo una parrillada, eran por ahí de las 2:30 Pm, en la playa, hora y lugar perfecto para hacer una parrillada, mientras Greg cocinaba, Connie, Steven y Amatista jugaban al frisbee, Perla Hacia la mesa y Garnet estaba terminando de sacar las cosas de la camioneta.

-¡Atrápalo Amatista!- Grito Steven quien lanzaba el frisbee hacia le mencionada.

-Ahora atrápalo tú- Amatista lanzo el frisbee a una velocidad increíble haciendo que salga volando a una velocidad increíble.

-Voy por el- Dijo Steven corriendo hacia la dirección

En la guardería.

-Bitácora de Luna- Dijo Hablando con un tipo de dispositivo muy avanzado-. He aterrizado en lo que era La guardería, lugar de numerosos experimentos de gemas, esta desolado- Se inclina y recoge un poco de tierra- El suelo está muy duro y los inyectores apagados, aparentemente no hay ningún "Steven" en la zona- Empieza a caminar- Tampoco señal alguna de las "Crystal Gems", tampoco he visto ninguna criatura de las mencionadas en el reporte de Peridot como "Mipapa, Connie, Lars o Elcartero", supongo que deben ser algún tipo de escla- Se detiene al ver algo moverse- He percibido movimiento, investigare la causa, Luna fuera- Guarda el dispositivo.

Luna se acerca sigilosamente, invocando su arma: Un bastón largo con un hacha y una esfera unidas al bastón, con un adorno del otro extremo de picos circulados. A unos metros de su posición identifico a una criatura pequeña, esponjosa, de color grises y manchas blancas.

-Es tan… tan- Luna se quedó sin habla jamás había presenciado algo tan- Adorable- Impulsada por la emoción, tiro su arma al suelo y levanto a la criaturita-. Eres tan adorable- Empezó a abrazarlo- tan peludo y esponjoso, tus orejas son tan largas y tienes unos bigotitos que me causan risa- siguió abrazándolo, hasta que lo llevo enfrente de su cara- ¿Quién es adorable? ¿Quién es adorable?- Pregunto a la criatura con una voz chistosa- Tu lo eres- Choco suavemente su frente con la de la criatura.- Te llamare blanquito, por tu color- seguía abrazando sin soltar a la criatura.- Vamos acompáñame.

Luna decide dejar a la criatura en el suelo, apenas sus patas tocaron el suelo empezó a caminar hacia una grieta, la cual había un discóbolo, sujetándolo con sus dos patitas se lo acerca a Luna.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Pregunta-.

Aprovechando la confusión el conejo escapa a toda velocidad.

-Blanqui- No lo ve- ¿Blanquito? ¡¿Blanquito?!- Empieza a gritar- Blanquito- se pone un poco triste, pero algo se le viene a la mente- Tal vez, si sigo caminando lo encontrare.- Dijo tomando dirección a la entrada de la guardería.

Afuera de la Guardería.

Había un Steven que seguía corriendo y jadeando por el cansancio.

-Creo que aquí cayo- Dijo entrando en la guardería.

Lo que no esperaban los dos, era un encuentro.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. El encuentro.

A medida que Luna y el joven Steven Universe acortaban su distancia a cada paso, cierta gema verde que algunos odian (Sobre todo las Crystal Gems), Se encontraba exactamente en el punto medio.

Necesito poder reemplazar mi pie- Se quejaba Peridot, quien entre tanta chatarra buscaba una pierna de reemplazo.- Creo que esta tecnología primitiva servirá- Saca un tostador y se lo intenta poner- Vamos entra.

Steven empezaba a oir una voz familiar, esa voz era molesta y tediosa, como la de Peridot.

¿Sera esa Peridot?- Steven se acercó disimuladamente, logrando localizar una figura muy familiar, y otra más a lo lejos.

La misma pregunta se hacia la nueva, quien por lo visto, había repetido el reporte una y otra vez, haciendo la voz algo más fácil de reconocer.

¿Esa es la voz de…?- Luna reacciona-. ¡Es Peridot!

Al mismo tiempo Steven y Luna corren hacia su mismo objetivo, pero para diferente medios.

Peridot- Gritaron ambos.

Peridot asustada le da un brinquito que ella misma había llamado "Las crystal Gems", debido a que siempre le sorprende.- Tu- Señala a Steven-. ¿Y tú quién eres?- señala a Luna.

Yo soy Luna, una gema enviada del HomeWorld a localizar al grupo de investigación que se extravió, eliminar problemas y declarar en conquista total.

Peridot empezó a reír macabramente, señalo a Steven- ¡Ves!, Les dije que volverían por mí- Va corriendo hacia Luna y se esconde detrás de ella-. Ahora haz tu trabajo y extermínalo.

Asustado, pero siendo valiente Steven decide quedarse y encarar a Luna.

Vamos, demuestra lo que una gema con elegancia del HomeWorld es capaz de hacer- Peridot empezó a empujar a Luna hacia Steven-

No lo hare, herir a un humano no está en la misión- Se negó luna.

¡EL NO ES HUMANO!- Grita Peridot como loca compulsiva.

¿Y qué es?- Pregunta Luna.

No tengo la más remota idea- Se deprime Peridot.

A ver amiguito- Se inclina Luna y queda un poco más alta que Steven-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Steven- Le contesta a Luna con calma.

Ok "Steven"- Hace el mismo tono que hizo Peridot cuando conoció al mencionado.- ¿Tu especie es la dominante, o los humanos prevalecen?

No, Hay más humanos que Steven, hasta donde yo sé- Dice empezando a dudar.

Ok- Se levanta y se dirige hacia Peridot- No es amenaza- Dice presumida Luna.

¡PERIDOT!- Se escuchan 3 gritos.

¡Las tontas de cristal!- Peridot empieza a correr, agarrando a Luna con ella.

Peridot no huyas- Grita Perla.

Te vamos a atrapar hoy tarada- Dice Amatista haciéndose bola y empezando a rodar a una gran velocidad.

Luna haz algo- Dice Peridot agitada a Luna.

De acuerdo- Se da la vuelta e invoca su arma llevando su mano a su cuello, donde se localizaba su gema, mostrando una hacha de mango largo.- No las dejare acercarse a mi objetivo- Golpea y el suelo con su arma haciendo una grieta, a la cual Amatista se atora.

¿Alguien me saca?- Trata de salirse de la grieta.

Es tu fin, Gema rebelde- Levanta su hacha-.

Amatista cuidado- Grita Perla.

Amatista se quedó paralizada, el miedo de acabar ahí, de todo lo que conoció dejara de existir para ella, jamás despertar… todo ese miedo la ataco de golpe.

Luna bajo su hacha, la cual…

Fue detenida por el escudo de Steven, haciendo que el hacha salga volando.

Ese escudo…- Luna se quedó sorprendida, había oído leyendas de ese escudo, leyendas sobre el emblema que posee, leyendas sobre la gema que defendió un planeta encontra de su raza…. La leyenda de Rose Quartz.- Tu…. ¿Eres Rose Quartz?- Empezó a retroceder, dándole tiempo a Amatista de reaccionar y salirse.

¿Qué haces? debemos de irnos- Peridot empieza a jalar a Luna.

¿Por qué…?- Luna se queda viendo a Steven. ¿Por qué traicionaste a nuestras hermanas por un planeta desconocido?- Luna solo se quedaba viendo con una cara de disgusto.

Porque Rose no aguanto el daño que le hacían al planeta, toda las vidas se perderían siendo inocentes, y ella no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como la belleza de la vida se escapaba de este planeta- Hablo Perla.

No te pregunte a ti.- Voltea a ver a Perla-. Le pregunte a Rose Quartz.- Voltea a ver a Steven- Oí que eras una gran guerrera de cabello rosa, pero… ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?

Pues…- Steven miro fijamente a Luna- Mi mamá cedió su forma física para tenerme y me dejo su gema.- Alza su camisa mostrando su gema.

Ya veo…- Se queda pensando Luna-. ¿Pero…?- La agarra Peridot del cabello- ¿Qué haces?-

Escapando- Dice Peridot usando sus dos manos como hélices para mayor potencia.

Unas horas después.

En el templo se hallaban Steven y Connie viendo la televisión, mientras león descansaba en su cama de Steven.

¿Y entonces escaparon?- Le pregunto Connie a Steven.

Sí, pero la gema nueva.- Steven se quedó callado unos minutos.

¿Qué ocurre con ella?-

Pues… ella cambio de un minuto a otro.

No te entiendo- Dijo Connie con duda-.

Pues… en un momento quiso lastimar a Amatista, y al siguiente quería hablar conmigo tranquilamente….

Y aun quiero hablar contigo…- Se escuchó una voz abajo.

Steven y Connie se levantaron cuidadosamente, agachados tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Asomaron su cabeza hacia abajo para ver a la gema de ese mismo día con una cara serena.

¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Luna.

De acuerdo- Se levantó y Steven pero la mano de Connie lo detiene-.

Steven, no bajes, ¿Qué tal si te quiere matar?

No lo hare- Dice Luna.

No te preocupes, confió en ella.

Ok, pero estaré a tu lado- Connie y Steven bajan y esta Luna observando la pintura de Rose.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Pues…- Mantiene un aire de silencio- Quiero hablar sobre-

…Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. La gema del viento y la gema perdida.

Pues…- Mantiene un aire de silencio- Quiero hablar sobre-

Steven aléjate de ella- Grito Garnet, saliendo disparada del portal para propinar un buen golpe con sus guantes a la gema "enemiga", fue detenida por el hacha de esta.

Espera…- hizo una pausa breve luna-. Yo quiero hablar nada más.

Garnet, no podemos confiar en ella- Dijo Perla saliendo del portal, seguida de Amatista.

Si pueden- El hacha que ella portaba la deja caer al suelo.

Bien, escuchamos- Dijo Garnet tomando asiento y cruzando sus piernas.

Garnet no podemos- Perla no termino de decir palabra, pues ya la mayoría estaban prestándole atención a Luna.- Nadie me escucha.- bufo molesta.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar Luna?- Pregunta Amatista, quien debajo del sofá, saco unas papitas.

Pues, sobre lo que dijeron en la guardería.- alzo la mirada y contemplo a Steven- Tu, Rose Quartz, me abriste los ojos hacia otra perspectiva, comenzó luego que lleve al objetivo a mi capsula.

 _ **Flashback.**_

¿Y dónde está tu nave?- Seguía insistiendo Peridot a Luna, pero esta no le hacía caso.

"Vida"- Pensaba Luna-. "¿Qué querrá decir vida?".

Oye te estoy Waaaa- Se cae, debido a que su tostador se separa de su pierna- No confíes en la tecnología primitiva- Trata de levantarse-. Oye te estoy hablando.- Luna seguía su camino como si nada-. Es peor que Jaspe.

Oye Peridot- Se detiene Luna.

Al fin que me hablas.- Rodo los ojos.

¿Qué es la vida?-

Yo que voy a saber, solo me interesa ahora la nave- Seguía caminando.

Tal vez él sepa- se va corriendo en busca de él.

Oye, OYE- Grita Peridot- ¿DIME DONDE ESTA LA NAVE?

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Y la deje varada ahí, talvez debí decirle donde está la nave.

No- Garnet puso su mano en el hombro de Luna- Lo hiciste bien.

Garnet, ¿Acaso vamos a confiar en una gema del HomeWorld?- Dice Perla toda alterada.

Es un riesgo que vamos a correr.

Pero- La atención fue dirigida a Connie- ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

Todas las miradas ahora se centraron en Luna, ella simplemente puso una cara triste-.

Mi pregunta es.- Ve a Steven-. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dejar a quienes te ayudaron toda la existencia por un grupo de extraterrestres?, no lo logro entender.- Decía con una mirada hacia el vació.

Porque son malos- Dijo Steven-. Son malos, y hay que pelear contra ellos por esa razón, no es justo que hagan eso y lastimen a los demás.- Dijo Steven con una mirada de decisión.

Creo que lo entiendo un poco.- Dijo Luna algo sorprendida.-

Bien está decidido- Se levanta Garnet y le ofrece la mano a Luna- Bienvenida a las Crystal Gems, Luna.- Le da una sonrisa.

Luna acepta la mano y Steven abraza su pierna.

1 semana después.

Las Crystal Gems ya habían cedido total confianza a Luna, la dejaban que cuiden a Steven, ir de misiones, solo que ella no tenía habitación, y descansaba en el sofá…

Mientras en una isla desierta.

Tonta Jaspe, la perdí- Decía caminando una muy herida Lápiz- Lo siento Steven ya no te puedo defender un poco más.-alza su mirada en el cielo y ve cayendo una piedra de color verde- ¿Qué es eso?- Le cae en la cabeza- Auch.

Mientras con Peridot.

Tonta chatarra sirve- Decía tratando de hacer funcionar la nave de Luna, quien por lo visto le cayó un líquido al sistema haciendo que deje de funcionar completamente.- AAAA- Bufa molesta.

Con Jaspe.

Tonta niñita de agua, se escapó- Golpea la arena- No importa, ahora como llegue al desierto- Empieza a Pisar la arena.

Yo que tú, dejo mi preciosa arena- Dijo una voz de la nada.

¿Quién anda ahí?

La gema de arena- Donde estaba Jaspe sale 4 manos gigantes y la aplastan.

De vuelta con Lápiz

¿Qué será esto?- Intenta tocar la piedra, pero esta empieza a brillar.- ¿Es una gema?

De la gema se forma la silueta de una niña, su gema estaba en su ojo derecho y era un jade, su cabello era amarillo y revuelto, tenía traje, su cuello era de color negro, el espacio que terminaba en frente formaba un rombo y tenía color amarillo, su ropa de color verde y en la parte inferior era más verde, su falda le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y era negra.

¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo la nueva, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza.

¿Estas- no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta cuando la pequeña se alteró.

Esmeralda, no sabía que te podías hacer azul- Dijo sorprendida.

No soy esmeralda- Dijo Lápiz con cara de "Esta loca"-

No eres…..- La gema se desmaya.

Ay no, ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?- Dijo asustada lápiz.

Con las Crystal Gems.

Queremos explicaciones ahora- Dijo molesta Garnet.

No hay nada que explicar, gema desconocida. Dijo una voz calmada y serena.

La voz era de una gema de cabello verde y piel pálida, su vestido era de rombos negros y verdes oscuros, sus labios tenían un ligero toque de labial color verde lima, sus ojos eran amarillos, su gema estaba en su pecho, en el mismo lugar que lo tiene amatista, solo que esta era una esmeralda.

Y bien, ¿Qué haras?, ya derrote a dos de tus amigas- Dijo Esmeralda.

Garnet- Hablo Luna- Ten mucho cuidado esa gema controla el viento, y este planeta tiene demasiado.

Vaya pero que lista- Empieza a soplar creando una corriente muy fuerte haciendo retroceder a Garnet y Luna.

Detrás de ella se formó un portal rosa, saliendo León, Connie y Steven.

¿Pero qué?- Fue golpeada por el escudo de Steven. Ahora si pagaran- Levantó una gigantesca piedra hacia ellos, dejando a luna libre de acertarle un corte a su espalda, haciéndola volver a su gema para regenerarse.

Eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo Luna agarrando la gema y encapsulándola en una burbuja.-

Bien hecho Steven- Dijo Garnet revolviendo el cabello de Steven.-

No siento mi cuerpo- Dijo Amatista quejándose.

Me pregunto, si habrá más- Se dijo asi mismo Steven.


End file.
